The present invention relates to a coupling device for coupling a working implement to a working machine and having at least two coupling parts mutually connected both mechanically and hydraulically with no manual handling of the coupling arrangement. An implement of this kind, e.g. a so-called combi-bucket, is normally coupled to a working machine with the aid of a coupling arrangement that is designed to enable coupling of the implement to be achieved from the operating cabin of the working machine, so that the operator need not leave the cabin to couple the implement manually. The implement is normally maneuvered with the aid of pressure fluid, normally an hydraulic fluid. Thus, it is not only the implement that shall be coupled mechanically, but also the hydraulic lines. Quick coupling devices with which implements can be connected both mechanically and hydraulically without manual assistance are known to the art; cf., for instance, SE-443 437, SE-467 742 and SE-463 319.
When mechanically coupling the implement to the machine, the respective implement-mounted and machine-mounted coupling devices engage one within the other. A relatively large clearance of about 20 mm is required, to facilitate coupling of the implement. Such a large clearance cannot be accepted when quick-coupling the hydraulic couplings automatically, and consequently the clearance must be eliminated or at least limited in some way or the other. One possibility in this regard is to weld guide shoulders on one of the coupling parts. This solution, however, makes quick-coupling of the implement difficult to achieve, since the operator must position the coupling parts very precisely.